The Ties That Bind
by HouseNorthman
Summary: Picks up near the end of Deadlocked. After the argument about the marriage to Oklahoma, things go very differently for our favorite couple. This is rewriting the end of Deadlocked and pretending that DEA doesn't exist. See what happens when love prevails.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Story picks up during Eric and Sookie's conversation near the end of Deadlocked. I hated the way that scene and book ended so this was my late night musings on what should have happened. Stands on it's own as a one-shot but when I finish my other two stories, I'll probably make it into a full story.

*Sadly the SVM and all characters belong to Charlaine Harris*

* * *

"You say you love me." Eric stated coolly. "You could stop this if you chose to."

"What? How in the world could I stop this?" I said getting agitated. My question went unanswered as Eric just leveled me with his gaze.

"Tell me! Tell me how in the world I could stop this? Obviously you know something I don't!" I yelled.

Eric stood and walked away from the porch. With one last glance over his shoulder, he gave me a look that broke the last tendrils of my heart that were barely hanging on before taking to the sky_. That's it_ I thought, I've lost him to her. Why did he think I could stop this though? Doesn't he know I would do anything to stop this ridiculous marriage and keep him here where he belongs?

I walked into the house feeling the utter emptiness of rejection. It was a feeling I had known quite well in my life and one that I had finally been relieved of when I stopped fighting my attraction to Eric. Since the day I had finally decided to let him in, the wall of self-pity and loneliness had crumbled. For the past 2 ½ years Eric had done everything in his power to show me how much I meant to him. I on the other hand had spent almost all that time rebuffing his advances, scoffing at his feelings, and humiliating him by flaunting other men in his face.

What the hell was wrong with me? I had a man that lived (figuratively speaking) to please me and put joy back in my life and I wasted so much time fighting him tooth and nail; and for what? To prolong my misery and loneliness? To prove that I didn't need him? Now here I was, in love and realizing for the first time what Eric meant to me and it was a day late and a dollar short. He would ride off to Oklahoma with Freyda soon, and who could blame him. I should know better than anyone that a person will only put up with so much rejection before they stop trying. Still, the fact that he thought I could save him and wouldn't was eating at me. If there was anything I could do to solve all of this I would; why didn't he see that?

Oh. My. God. The cluviel dor; he knows about the cluviel dor. That's what he meant when he said I could save him if I wanted to. That's why he asked me if I truly loved him. I had in my possession a priceless Faery love token that would grant me one wish for my heart's desire and there was nothing I desired more right now than to have my Viking in my arms where he belonged. I was being such an idiot. He probably thinks I'm keeping this from him because I don't want to use it on him; that I don't love him enough to use it for his well-being.

I couldn't blame him if he thought that way. I was constantly bitching at him not to keep things from me and to be honest with me, and here I was keeping a huge secret. A secret that could change both our lives and I hadn't even trusted him enough to share it with him. So this is what I deserved; I deserved for him to be angry with me and leave with Freyda. That thought sent me into a tailspin of grief; I collapsed to the kitchen floor with the sobs that were racking my body. Why did I push people away all the time? Why couldn't I have accepted the fact that Eric was in love with me long ago and returned that love the way he deserved.

The truth is, I didn't know how. I never had much affection from my parents when they were alive and the things I heard from my Mother's head were enough to let me know my place in her life. Gran was the only one I had ever fully loved and trusted and look where it got me; she was taken from me just like everyone else I care about. Maybe that's why I could never allow myself to fall for Eric and give him all of me, not just the little I could spare. No one had ever taught me how to open up to someone and let them in. I thought I was doing that with Bill, but that turned out to be a disaster.

I knew now that I had been punishing Eric for things that were not his fault. Sure he had his own faults, like not communicating with me the way he should but I had that problem too. I had allowed my stunted emotional growth to rule me and keep him out of the place he wanted to be most; my heart. Hadn't he proved to me time and again that he would go the extra mile to make sure I was safe, happy, and healthy? Hadn't he always done what he thought was best for me and damn the consequences for himself. I let the years of pain, self-loathing, and pity flow from my body in an endless stream of tears.

I must have layed on that cold floor for hours, but I didn't care. The only thing I cared about was fixing what was wrong between us and finding a way to save Eric. He had saved me so many times and I wasn't going to let him down the one time he really needed me. I picked myself up and went to the shower. As the hot water washed away the last of my useless emotions, I gathered my resolve and started making a plan. I wouldn't let him down; I would show him that his convictions in me were rightfully placed.

I only spent a few hours in a restless sleep before getting up and starting my day. I had no idea how long I had to solve this problem, but I was guessing time was not on my side. I grabbed my coffee and my phone and went to sit on the porch. I scrolled through until I found what I was looking for and dialed.

"Good morning dearest. Is everything alright?" Niall asked.

"No, everything has gone to hell and I need your help. You've asked me so many times what you can do for me and now I know what I want. I need to see you right away."

"Okay." He said hesitantly. "Can it wait until Claude and I are…"

"No." I interrupted. "I'm sorry but it can't wait."

"Very well. I'll be there shortly." He said before hanging up.

Alright objective one was complete; now if only everything would go this smoothly. No time for self-doubts Stackhouse, I mentally chided myself. Feeling sorry for myself wasn't going to help the man I love. I went back inside and fixed enough breakfast for an army. Niall and I wouldn't eat half of what I made, but the cooking helped calm my nerves. As I cooked, I made another phone call; this time to my Godfather Mr. Cataliades. If anyone knew about contracts it would be him and luckily he always seemed willing to help me. I spoke with him about the situation for a few minutes before he said he would get back to me this evening after he looked into some things. I knew he understood when I told him that time was of the essence.

I was piling everything on the table when the air beside me shimmered and I heard a pop!

"Well I see that you are still alive and appear to be well, so what is the emergency?" He said getting down to business.

"Good morning Grandfather; please sit down and have some breakfast. Thank you for coming so quickly." I said politely. I was a woman on a mission but that didn't mean I was going to be rude.

As he filled his plate, I began talking. "As you know, Eric's dearly departed _Dad _is still screwing him even from the grave. Before his true death, he arranged for Eric to marry the Queen of Oklahoma and even though he's gone; Felipe and Freyda are still holding him to the contract. He's going to be sold off as a sex slave pretty much and I can't let that happen. I love him." I choked back the tears.

"Yes this is quite a dilemma. I'm not sure what you called me here so urgently for though. I am very sorry for your suffering my love, but what would you have me do? Would you like for me to kill this Freyda?"

"No, not yet at least. I called Desmond and he's looking over the contract right now, but I thought you and I could figure out the best solution to this. You know how much I care about you and I'm glad you're a part of my life but Eric is a part of my life too. I won't let them do this to him. He belongs here with his child, his business, his position as Sheriff…he belongs with me. I have never taken you up on your offer to do something for me or give me something I love, but now I am. I love Eric and I want him to be free of all this crap once and for all."

"You know the Fae typically do not concern themselves with vampire politics." He said playing hard ball. That's fine I could play this game too.

"I know that but I also know that I have something that is very much coveted in your world. I have possibly the last cluviel dor ever made; I think that gives me some bargaining room."

Niall eyed me carefully trying to decide if he was angry with me or flat out proud of me for acting like my kin.

"Why don't you just use the CD to stop the marriage yourself? If you love him, it should work for that purpose."

"Well I thought about that obviously, but here's the problem; you told me that using it would have some sort of consequences and that may be a good thing or a very bad thing. I'm afraid if I simply wish for Eric not to marry Freyda, then the consequences might still take him away from me or worse."

"That's a good point; you're beginning to think like a Supe you know?"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Anyways instead of using it and not knowing the repercussions, I thought I would trade it to you in exchange for you helping me with this situation. I know you offered to do something for me anyways, but I figure that giving you the Faery token would be the proper thing to do if you can help me."

He sat in deep thought for a few moments while I ate my breakfast. I was nervous as hell on the inside, but I had a diehard poker face. He seemed to reach some kind of conclusion when he picked up his cup of coffee, took a sip and then turned to me.

"Well we had better get started if we are to save your vampire."

"Thank you Niall. I'll never forget what you've done for me." I said wiping away a stray tear.

"You are my blood; I will not see you suffering. A vampire would not have been my choice for you, but the Northman is an honorable man and I know he will care for you properly."

"So what do we do?" I asked eagerly.

"First child, we should discuss this deal. You know I will always do what I can for you, but you must understand that my kind will not appreciate me helping out the vampires. I need to know if you are willing to do a few things in return for me."

Of course he wasn't going to just do it out of the kindness of his heart. I was already giving him a priceless Faery love token; I wondered what else he would want. It didn't matter, as long as there was a snowball's chance in hell of me being able to do what he asked; I would do it for Eric.

"Okay name your conditions." I said reasonably.

"First off, I will gladly accept the CD from you in kind. The only other thing I ask of you is to help our kind as we try to ingratiate into this realm. You and the vampire will be ambassadors of sorts for the Supernatural community as a whole. Many species are ready to come out and be accepted in this realm as the vampires and Weres have done. I wish for you and your mate to assist in any way necessary to aid this cause."

"Will Eric be in danger by doing this?"

"No, not any more than he is just from being a vampire. In fact if all goes as I hope it will, the two of you will be in less danger than you ever have been."

"Okay, so in return what will you do for me?"

"I happen to know that the Vampire Authority is already investigating De Castro for tax evasion, blood desecration, and various other shady activities. It will not take much to have him eliminated from his position. I can accomplish this right away, but you need to understand that Eric will most likely have to ascend to the throne if this happens."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.

"My connections in his world tell me that he is a trusted Sheriff, feared fighter, and excellent businessman. They have wanted him to take the throne of Louisiana for centuries, but he has been reluctant. The Authority was already keeping an eye on Felipe's money problems before he usurped the throne from the injured Queen. They have been trying to find a legitimate way to remove him for some time. If they agree to do this for me, they will insist that Eric take the reins. It will also put him in a more powerful position when the time comes for the two of you to fulfill your end of the bargain."

I sat back in my chair thinking over everything he said. On one hand, he was guaranteeing me that he could get Eric out from under Felipe's control and thereby stop the marriage to Oklahoma. On the other hand, Eric had never wanted to be King of Louisiana; much less the King of three states. After last night, I had to wonder if he would even want to stay here with me. That thought almost stopped my heart. To think that I had waited too long to realize what he's been trying to show me all along, was too much to bear. It didn't matter; even if he didn't want to be with me anymore, I would do this for him. He deserved a lot more than being forced into servitude by a vampire Queen who wanted a hot fuck every night. I couldn't allow him to finally be free from the slavery of his maker only to roped back in by a couple of overzealous monarchs.

I knew what I had to do. I would agree to the terms and have Niall do this for him. Hopefully Mr. Cataliades would find a loophole in the contract and get Eric out of the marriage and then I would tell him the option to get rid of Felipe. It would be his choice if he wanted to proceed with the Authority sanctioning Felipe's demise under the agreement that he would be King.

"Yes; I agree. I'll do whatever it takes to free Eric. I just need to know; I need to hear it from you, that this isn't any kind of Fae trickery. I need to know that there isn't any hidden agenda or unforeseen consequences for Eric if I do this."

"I understand your concerns dear, but do you actually think I would help you only to turn the tables and take away that which you treasure the most?"

"No, I don't think you would but I know how things work in the Supernatural world. I've had to learn the hard way that what you see isn't always what you get." I replied.

"I promise you Sookie, I will do this for you. I will free him from Felipe and put the two of you in a more secure position than you've ever been in. I love you child."

I couldn't hold back the water works that had been threatening me all morning. The hot tears fell from my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. He may not be perfect, but he was my family and he was giving me the greatest gift anyone ever could.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I spent most of my time on the phone, on the internet, and praying. I wasn't sure if God would answer a prayer made on behalf of a vampire, but I was certainly going to try. I also prayed to Eric's goddess Freyja; surely she would listen to my pleas to save my Viking from a fate that he didn't deserve.

It was dusk when I had a promising conversation with Mr. Cataliades. As he promised, he had been working on the matter all day and he made plans to meet me in a few hours. I showered, shaved, and did my makeup before putting on a nice black dress Eric had given me a few months before. I completed the ensemble with a few deadly accessories and I looked damn good if I do say so myself.

Fangtasia was closed tonight, but I had a date with destiny that couldn't wait. A knock at the front door pulled me out of my reverie and I found a beautiful, fire haired Faery at my door. I opened up and the young woman introduced herself.

"I am Callista. Nice to meet you Princess." She said in a sing song voice. At first the Princess comment confused me until I realized she was well aware of my relation to Niall.

"Hello, you can call me Sookie. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh thank you." She said stepping in. You would think with my previous experience with Faeries that I wouldn't just invite them into my home. She was different though, it was almost as if I knew deep down inside me that she was good and pure.

"What can I do for you?" I asked warmly.

"I have brought you a gift from the Prince." She handed me a delicate cloth bundle that was like nothing I had ever seen before. The ivory material was as soft as silk, but the way the light caught it made it sparkle with gold flecks. It was stunning to say the least.

"Oh, well thank you. What's in it?"

"He didn't tell me but he said to give you a message. He says it will help you find your way back home." I looked at her puzzled for just a moment but instead of elaborating she popped back to where she came from.

I set the bundle down on the table and carefully opened it. I had to stop the tears from flowing again as I gazed down at the contents. I pulled myself together because I was determined to be strong and not fall apart now. I rewrapped the bundle and stuck it inside my purse. In my cabinet I pulled out a rarely used single malt scotch and poured myself a small shot. I sat back and cleared my head, almost in a meditative state. When I snapped out of it, I checked the clock and grabbed my purse and went out the front door.

The drive to Fangtasia felt like it took longer than usual. The highway seemed to be mocking me with never-ending asphalt as I tried not to work myself into a frenzy. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally pulled into the familiar parking lot of the club. Looking around I saw that my favorite guests were here tonight; lucky for me so I wouldn't have to go looking for them. I scanned the parking lot before stepping out of the car. No humans, six vampires, two demons; reinforcements had arrived. I stepped out and immediately walked towards the red, buzzing brains.

"My goodness you look spectacular Miss Stackhouse." Said my Godfather.

"Thank you Mr. C"

"GoodtoseeyaSookie" Diantha said at my side.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm.

"We shall." I locked my arm in his and the three of us walked to the back entrance of Fangtasia while keeping an eye on the King's guards.

The moment we opened the door, Eric was in front of me with a grim look on his face. I swallowed nervously and met his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was mad that I was there or upset that I was walking into the lion's den. Since I had so callously broken our bond, I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Sookie you shouldn't be here." He said stiffly.

"Mr. Northman I have come to discuss some important legal matters with you under Miss Stackhouse's guidance. I hope you will allow me a few minutes of your time; you won't be disappointed." He smiled wickedly at Eric.

Knowing the other vampires could hear us from their place in the club, I tested out one of the phrases I had recently learned.

"Vänligen min man." I said the words carefully. If it was possible for a vampire to be surprised, Eric was astonished. He gaped at me for a long moment before transferring my arm to interlock with his. The feel of his flesh against me instantly upped my spirits.

We walked back to his office with Mr. C and Diantha following behind. I didn't miss the look of disgust on Freyda's face as I walked in clutching Eric's arm. I smiled sweetly at her and nodded my head. Pam was behind Eric's desk and looked scared when I walked past all the vipers in the room, but her worry turned to happiness as she watched the demon lawyer walk in behind me. Before I went behind Eric's desk with him, I turned to my left and looked at Felipe.

"Good evening your Majesty." I said overly courteous as I bowed to him. I hoped he could tell how sarcastic my comments were to him. His fucking goose was cooked and I couldn't wait for him to find out.

"Sookie, how nice to see you again." He purred at me.

I smiled and didn't reply to his comment. Eric had sat down behind his desk so for good measure I went and sat on his lap. The look he gave me almost broke my heart. He seemed surprised and touched that I would do something as simple as sit on his lap. I realized how badly I had messed up with him and for the hundredth time that day, I prayed that he would still want me when this was all over.

"Eric dear, you didn't tell me the divorce would be taking place tonight. What a lovely surprise." Freyda said. Before I could plunge a stake through her cold heart, Mr. Cataliades laughed and put his briefcase on Eric's desk.

"Divorce? There will be no such thing happening Freyda." Mr. C said to her curtly.

"What is the meaning of this? Why is she here then?"

"Well I believe she is here to visit with her mate. I, on the other hand am here for business. You see your Majesty, I have been going over your marriage contract with a fine tooth comb and I found some very interesting points that you conveniently forgot to share with me when I took over the case."

"What are you talking about?" She hissed.

"Well you see when this contract was drawn up between you and the late Mr. Ocella; there is a clause that states emphatically that if BOTH parties are not able to collect on the agreed benefits that the contract becomes null and void. Since Appius is not able to collect his reward from you now, you have no basis to continue with this marriage. In other words, this contract means nothing."

"What? How dare you! Appius agreed to this contract and it is binding damn it! The Viking is mine!" She yelled.

"Actually he's mine you dead piece of shit!" I spat the venomous words at her as my rage was building inside me.

"I am a Queen! You can't talk to me that way! Those words will be your last you filthy human." She only moved a few inches before Diantha was in front of her with a ball of fire in her hand, ready to strike.

"Step back or I'll end you vampire." She growled at her. Amazingly when you got her really mad she was easier to understand.

Eric had pushed me off his lap and he and Pam were standing in front of me with their fangs down in a fighting stance. Take that Queen!

Slowly Freyda backed up and sat back down in her seat. Her fangs were still down and she was struggling to think of something that would refute the lawyer's claims. She knew good and well that the contract should have been void but kept it to herself, hoping Eric would never find out.

"Well good job Northman; you've just screwed me out of an alliance with Oklahoma. You and your little telepath whore will pay dearly for this." Felipe said from beside us.

Eric turned towards him and growled at the foul words he used to describe me.

"It's okay honey, I don't care if he wants to call me names." I said to Eric before turning my attention to Felipe. "You know Felipe; a little bird told me that someone hasn't been paying their taxes to the Authority. There was also talk that said person was engaging in illegal activities, such as selling vampire blood. Now you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" I said in an admonishing tone.

"How dare you!" He roared.

"Oh I dare alright. You see Felipe; you messed with the wrong person. No one takes away the people I love and gets away with it. You're going to pay for what you did to Sophie Ann and especially what you did to Eric."

"Sookie." Eric said tensely. He wanted me to quit talking because he was scared Felipe was about to have me taken out. I knew Eric could take him but was most likely worried about the repercussions of doing so.

"I was so looking forward to all the time we would spend together after your precious Viking was gone to Oklahoma, but I see now that you will have to be taught respect first. I'm going to enjoy breaking your spirit before I break you little girl. You will learn to obey."

Eric and Pam both growled low in their chest and looked ready to attack Felipe. He knew it too because he shouted for his guards that had been stationed in the club and around the building. When no one came rushing in, he looked around nervously.

"Looking for someone vampire?" Niall said stepping into the room. It didn't escape my notice that he was holding a long, silver sword that seemed to be coated in blood and ash.

"What have you done?" Felipe roared.

"Well I heard a clear threat on my great Granddaughter's life as well as that of her mate; I defended her effectively." He said smiling.

"Guards!" He said again. "You couldn't have taken them all on by yourself."

"Oh I didn't." He said still grinning. He waved his hand and at least two dozen of the Royal Faery guards appeared behind him and throughout the club.

I'm pretty sure if Felipe still had human functions he would have just shit his pants. Freyda wasn't looking so smug now either. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"What do you want Faery?" Felipe finally asked.

"You have conspired to kidnap and enslave a Royal Faery from the house of Brigant; you have offered her your protection under false pretenses, you have conspired to enslave her mate, and now you have threatened her life. For these crimes, I seek your final death in recompense."

"Who do you think you are? You have no jurisdiction in this realm!" Felipe countered.

"Maybe not, but they do." Niall answered, pulling out an envelope. He pulled the letter out and read it aloud.

"For the following crimes, the accused Felipe De Castro; King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas has been found guilty by the North American Vampire Authority: Selling the sacred blood, tax evasion, lying under oath to the N.A.V.A., illegal business practices, not complying with the human/vampire code of ethics as outlined in the Great Reveal handbook, embezzlement, illegal business documentation in order to defraud the N.A.V.A., and actions which could cause serious retribution for all vampires. I think that last part is about you threatening Sookie and me threatening to rein holy hell on all your kind if you do. Now to get to the best part; for these crimes the N.A.V.A. has set the punishment as the true death."

"This is an outrage! I will not be taken down by some Faery/human freak of nature!" Felipe jumped forward at me but Eric caught him in mid-air and slammed him against the wall with his hand wrapped around his throat. Pam was holding me behind her back, up against the wall. Diantha was still keeping an eye on Freyda, ready to take her out at any moment. Mr. Cataliades was watching the scene unfold from his place near Felipe.

"Oh Eric I forgot to mention one thing." Niall said drawing his attention. "The Authority would very much like for you to be the one to carry out their sentence. They also wish you to take the throne of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas. Turns out, you are much revered by your government."

Eric had a scary smile on his face as he turned back to Felipe. I had a feeling this was about to get bloody. Funny though, I couldn't bring myself to care one bit.

"This is for Sophie Ann." Eric said before grabbing Felipe's right arm and ripping it out of socket. His blood curdling scream ripped through the building and it seemed to just encourage Eric. "This is for killing my fellow Sheriffs." There went the other arm. "And this is for Sookie!" He dropped Felipe and in a blur he had grabbed a stake from his top desk drawer and he drove it into the maniac's heart.

The former King was nothing more than a pile of goo within seconds. Eric was leaning back against the wall, fangs still down, and heaving as if he were out of breath. A normal person would have been scared as hell right now but all I could feel was relief. It was finally over. After everything we had been through in the past year, it was over now. I threw my arms around him and kissed him with a passion that flowed from my soul.

"Eric I'm sorry! I was such a fool, can you forgive me?" I said coming up for air.

"My love, there is nothing to forgive. I have messed up too by keeping you in the dark but it was a mistake I have no intentions of repeating."

"This is madness! You're all crazy; I'm leaving." Freyda said standing up.

Eric was in front of her in a flash and holding her off the ground by the throat as he had Felipe earlier.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet." Eric hissed.

"You have no case against me Northman. I've done nothing wrong." She squealed.

"I may not have rights to kill you but I can assure you that if you ever so much as even breathe the name of me or mine again; I will kill you…..slowly. You are banned from Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas. If you make any attempts to retaliate against my wife or myself; I will kill you after I kill your children in front of you."

"Yes Sheriff.."

"Didn't you hear the Prince?! I am King now, equal to you in the monarchy; don't forget it."

"Yes your Majesty. I promise...no retaliation." She was hard to understand since Eric was crushing her wind pipe but we got the point.

He released her and she flew out the door before he could change his mind.

"Sookie did you do all of this?" Eric said turning back to me.

I nodded my head feeling almost shy now. "Yes I did. I would do anything for you Eric. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize how important you really are to me. I love you." Inevitably the tears started falling again as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I inhaled his scent, wanting to bathe in it. It was the smell of him, my love, my life, my home.

"Sookie I am so lucky to have you. I love you too." He said quietly in my ear as he held me tight against him.

For a precious few moments everything seemed right in the world. I didn't even care that we had a room full of people watching our little display. I realized that there was one thing missing though. I pulled away from Eric and grabbed my purse off his desk.

"If you guys could just have a seat for a minute, there's something I'd like to say." I said to the room.

Pam tried to regain her usual stoic face but her red rimmed eyes gave her away. I'm sure she was as relieved as I was that Eric would not be leaving us. The two demons, Niall, and Pam all took a seat and waited patiently. I grabbed the bundle and directed Eric to stand in front of his desk. I looked right in his eyes and smiled as I handed it to him. I could read the confusion and hope on his face as he slowly unwrapped the cloth. He stared down at the gleaming six inch knife in front of him. The handle was made of pearl and had gold markings down the handle.

I waited nervously as Eric didn't say anything and just held it in his hands. I was beginning to feel the pain of rejection before he finally looked at me with a single red tear escaping from his eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I answered him from my heart. "More sure than I've ever been about anything. If you'll have me, I want to renew our bond and our marriage. I want to do it right this time; no surprises, no fear of others trying to interfere, just for love."

"With this knife, I pledge my undying love and devotion to you Sookie Stackhouse. I will protect you, provide for you, and do my best to keep a smile on that beautiful face until the true death takes me." He handed the knife back to me but kept his hands over top of mine so that we were both holding it.

"With this knife, I pledge my undying love and devotion to you Eric Northman. I give freely to you my body, my blood, and my soul. I will love you, honor you, and cherish you until the true death takes me."

Gently Eric made a cut on my wrist and I turned the knife and cut his. We latched on to each other simultaneously and a pleasure and relief that I've never felt before washed over me. I could feel the melding of our souls again as the first threads of our bond started weaving us together. It would take a few more exchanges before we fully reconnected the bond that I had fought so hard against; now I couldn't wait to feel Eric's life force humming along inside me as it should be. I knew we still had a long road ahead but for the first time in my life, I knew I wouldn't be facing it alone. Eric was free and we were together; everything else was just details.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said this would be a one shot for a while, but I keep thinking about it so I'm just going to go with it! I'll try to do the three stories at once and we'll see how it works out! We pick up with Eric's feelings about the night of the argument and what happens next.**

* * *

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my office feeling the utter despair of hopelessness. The night before, I had tried to get Sookie to tell me about the Faery token in her possession but it turns out that she was not going to be forthcoming. I didn't understand how my beautiful little faery could hold such a rare treasure and not only keep it from, but not even think of using it to help us…to help me. When I took to the sky that night after a fruitless argument with her, I thought for sure my fate was sealed.

Perhaps it is a fate I deserved. Though I try not to be cruel or unfair, I know in my long life I have done more than my fair share of bad deeds. I have stolen, killed, lied, and schemed if it would keep me alive or thriving. That's what I was though; a vampire, a creature of the night. I prided myself on the fact that since the Great Revelation I had not killed without good reason and the lying and scheming were just part of my DNA as a vampire. I was fair to my underlings, I was good to my child, and damn if I hadn't tried hard to be good to Sookie.

It seems now though that none of those good deeds mattered. None of the love, devotion, respect, and joy that I feel for her was going to get me out of this mess. Maybe this is what has to be done; maybe this way she can lead a half normal life without all the vampire politics to fuck it up. I feel an ache in my chest that I'm not familiar with and I realize it's the hurt I feel from knowing I've lost the only woman I've ever truly loved. Not once before the night she walked into my bar did I ever imagine I could feel the euphoria I feel with her. Every night I wake with her on my mind and every dawn she is the last thought in my head before the sun steals the day from me.

I know things have been difficult for us; we've never had an easy relationship, but I honestly thought she was tough enough to stick it out with me. I can't be angry with her because I want her to be safe and live a happy life beyond my own selfish yearnings for her company. If that means that I have to leave everything including her behind, then so be it. The least I can do as my last act of freedom is try to ensure that she will be safe once I am gone. My marriage, or rather slavery to the Queen of Oklahoma is my last bargaining chip and I'll use it to make sure Sookie will be looked after.

I barely realize where I'm going until I see that I've already made it to Shreveport and I've landed a few miles away from my house. In front of me is a lake that I used to visit on occasion before I met Sookie where I could be at peace and relax. After Sookie and I started dating, I remember wanting to show her this beautiful place but unfortunately it seems we just never found the time. Between the constant threat on our lives, her safety, the never ending list of creatures that wanted to hurt her, me or both of us; we just never made the time to enjoy something so simple.

It tore me apart to think of all the times I had literally risked my life for Sookie and now that I needed her to help me, it seemed she wasn't willing. I didn't know whether to be angry or understanding, but I knew that it fucking hurt. The thought of never seeing my sweet, kind, and luscious angel again felt like silver coursing through my veins. The nights I enjoyed inhaling her scent while burying myself inside her would be no more. No more of that cute laugh she has, no more of her small hands braiding my hair, no more tender kisses or feisty arguments that ended in makeup sex. I couldn't stand the feeling of dread that was creeping up inside me. I had spent so long being alone and then after a thousand years to find the one person who makes life worth living only to have them stolen from you.

I let out a mighty roar that quieted all the other creatures in the woods. I grabbed a huge oak tree and ripped it from the ground, sending it flying through the air. I screamed, I cursed, I slammed my fists into the earth; but the pain did not go away. Nothing was going to end this pain that had become my existence. Without Sookie, without my light, I would be only a shell of the man I had been.

To add insult to injury; Freyda was insisting that along with Sookie, my child Pam would be banned from Oklahoma as well. I didn't care if it seemed weak; without my two precious women, what the hell was I supposed to do? Not being able to joke with Pam or hold her next to me would be as painful as not having my beloved wife, but at least Pam would still be waiting for me after the 200 year contract. If I lived through the marriage contract to Freyda, it wouldn't mean anything because Sookie would be long since dust in a grave.

I made my way back to my house and though the dawn was still a few hours away, I layed on my bed and wished for relief from consciousness. Realizing how screwed I truly was, I began to make plans to take care of Pam and Sookie. I would make sure that my affairs were in order so that neither would ever want for anything and then I would make my move. I knew Felipe would go after Sookie the moment I was gone to Oklahoma and I wouldn't allow that. No one was ever going to hurt her again, no matter what it cost me.

I would leave my girls everything I owned and make sure Sookie had a safe way to escape and make a new life for herself. A life without me, without other vampires who knew of her ability, a life where she could start over and be happy. Once Freyda and Felipe believed that I would go along with the marriage, I would strike. I would take out Felipe to keep my wife out of his hands and if I didn't die in the process, I would meet the sun at the next dawn.

After being a slave to my maker for over one hundred years, I knew I couldn't do it again. I couldn't be someone else's play toy and bodyguard while the woman I loved would still be in danger and eventually die before I could ever see her again. It made me sad to think of leaving this world and leaving her behind, but if it meant saving her life then I would meet the true death a million times. As the sun peeked over the horizon, I went to rest knowing if it was my last act upon this earth, I would make sure she had a life worth living.

I rose the next night and apparently because I'm a masochist, I tried opening the bond up to see what Sookie was feeling only to quickly remember that she had broken our blood bond. Our bond hadn't been made under ideal circumstances but I remember how much comfort it brought me when I could feel her life force running alongside my own. When she had the witch break it without even warning me, I felt a horrible pain as I thought she was dead. I was of course happy to discover she was alive, but I know a piece of me died that day as she rejected the most precious thing that I had ever offered another.

As if my night wasn't already going great; I arrived at Fangtasia to find that political whore Freyda waiting on me. Just who I wanted to see…..impaled…on silver. I tried my best to hide any emotions I was feeling and walked casually to my office.

Of course Freyda walked up to me in what she thought was a sexy sway and bid me good evening. Personally I would rather see her move awkwardly because I had broken every bone in her body, but alas tonight was not about making my dreams come true. It did seem unfair that if I was going to meet the true death soon that I didn't get to have some kind of make-a-wish like I heard terminal children get to have. I'm pretty sure my wish would not be very pleasant for Freyda or Felipe, but it sure would make me feel better.

I sat down behind the desk ignoring the Queen and began checking emails. At this point I would have read the autobiography of Hilary Clinton if it would help me to avoid interacting with Freyda.

"So, my dear have you thought of how you would like your quarters decorated at the palace? My interior designer says he can give you whatever you desire."

Ha! Her sad attempts at bribery were not nearly enough to make me consider being her personal gigolo.

"I have actually." I said returning her smile. She seemed to perk up hearing my interest and leaned forward listening intently. "I was thinking gray walls with lots of red splatter to imitate blood. Then I would like to have a mural of Victorian age women being tortured and disemboweled to add a little creativity. I've always been a sucker for true art."

She sat back and scowled at my answer. My not so subtle reference to her human life was taken just as I hoped.

"I know you hate me now, but I think in time you will come to see that I am not the enemy. Perhaps one day you can even love me. I can make you immensely happy and powerful Eric Northman; or I can become your worst nightmare."

"I'll take my chances with the hatred." I answered in an icy tone. This baby vampire must be truly insane if she thinks I will ever feel anything but hatred and vengeance towards her. She would never have to worry about painting a room for me because I had no intentions on being her puppet. I hope she lost a fortune paying my shitty Maker for a contract that would never come to fruition.

Sensing my anger and agitation, Pam walked through the door and looked between Freyda and me as we were apparently having a staring contest. I judged from the anger I could feel from her and her stance that she was about to attack the Queen. Not wanting any harm to come to my child, I relaxed my stance and sat back in my seat.

"Good evening Master." She said nodding to me.

Freyda watched her, obviously expecting a formal bow but my child was not having it tonight. She gave Freyda a smaller nod than she did for me and then took up her place behind my chair. I caught myself reaching back to stroke her hand as I could tell that I would have to command her not to kill Freyda before all this was over. My only hope was that once I was gone she would continue on and make a child of her own to ease her suffering. She could be maddening and irritating sometimes but by the Gods she was a glorious child and my greatest accomplishment.

After a few tense minutes of Pam and I pretending everything was normal, the bane of my existence came waltzing through the door like he owned the place. Felipe DeCastro; the Count Chocula of the south. I nodded to him and smiled imagining how it would feel to remove his head from his shoulders. As Pam had said before; 'he should be sentenced to the true death for wearing that stupid cape.'

"Majesty; Sheriff, I hope all is well this evening." He said with his stupid accent.

"Oh yes Felipe. Eric and I were just discussing interior decorating. He is mighty excited to begin decorating his quarters at my palace; aren't you Eric?" She asked sarcastically.

"So excited I could just go play in the sun." I replied just as sarcastically.

"Now I hope that's not insubordination I hear in your voice Northman; I'd hate for you or your little telepath to find yourselves being brought up on charges of murdering a Regent because you couldn't play ball." His voice was icy and his threat was very real.

"Of course not Majesty." I answer trying to prevent my anger from making me act out impulsively. His time was coming, but it had to be just right.

The two monarchs carried on chatting for a little while as I tried to blend into the background, hoping they would forget I was there. Pam and I were checking my stocks on the computer when I picked up the sound of a car outside. I didn't pay much attention as I assumed it was Maxwell or Thalia coming in to help Pam with inventory. As the footsteps drew near the back door, I picked up the unmistakable scent of my blood….and my faery.

"Excuse me." I say before zooming to the back door.

The door opens just as I reach for the handle and there stands the demon lawyer, his niece, and most importantly Sookie. Too many emotions are running through me to understand why she's here, but I know it's not safe for her tonight. With Felipe and Freyda in the building, I'm likely to end up with a bloodbath if they so much as look at her the wrong way. I stare at her, taking in her delectable curves which are promptly on display in the black dress I bought her a few months ago. Her hair is flowing in golden waves of honey and her natural aroma is only enhanced by the little hint of perfume she's wearing.

If I died this night with her beautiful face as my last sight, I would leave this world a happy man. I do not wish the same for her though, so I am snapped out of my reverie by fear for her.

"You shouldn't be here." I say harsher than I meant to.

The look on her face is one I can't decipher. I can't tell if she's happy to see me or if she's come to officially rid herself of me since she brought her lawyer and Godfather. She doesn't speak but Mr. Cataliades tells me he has important business to discuss with me and it is something I will want to hear. The smile he gives me makes me at least curious to hear what he has to say but I still fear that Sookie should not enter the building.

Seeing my hesitation, she finally opens her mouth to speak and leaves me dumbfounded.

"_Please my husband." _She begs in my native tongue. Hearing the words pour from her mouth instantly made me hard and I'm shocked that she has not only addressed me in Old Norse, but she called me her husband. No matter how many times I tried to show her my love and respect by calling her my wife, she had always fought me on it.

Something in her words and the way her eyes pleaded with me made me reconsider. I took her arm and threaded it through my own as I walked the three of them back to my office. It didn't escape my notice that the King and Queen's nostrils flared as she followed me into the room and the look of jealousy on Freyda's face was priceless. My child on the other hand is shooting worry and caution through our bond as she sees Sookie enter the room. She seems to relax fractionally as she sees the demon with her but I know she is on high alert as am I.

I look to Pam about to tell her to get Sookie a chair when my angel surprises me again by sitting down on my lap. Her small, warm body on mine only makes me ache for her touch again and reminds me of everything I'm about to lose. Of course Freyda has to speak up and make an ass of herself by happily declaring that tonight I can divorce Sookie since she is here. I don't even have time to give her a reply before Mr. Cataliades laughs and explains to her that our marriage contract is as dead as Appius.

I try to stay calm and not get my hopes up just yet but I want to believe so badly that he has actually found a way out of this for me. I vow right then to give him the biggest bonus of his life if he has succeeded. Hell, I might buy a private island for him if he wants. The wheels in my head are turning and I feel like an idiot for not thinking of this myself. If Appius can't collect on his end of the deal; whatever that was, then she doesn't get to collect on hers. Oh that cunt is going to pay for this; she knew this all along but didn't say a word. She better hope Oklahoma is guarded better than Fort Knox or I swear I will have my revenge on her.

The Queen of course is outraged and making a scene, like the trash she truly is. She makes the mistake of threatening Sookie and again before I can take care of it myself, the young demon girl has cowered Freyda by threatening to set her on fire. Vampires are impervious to almost every kind of element that would hurt a human, but not fire. We will burn faster than Michael Jackson in a Pepsi commercial.

Looking like a scorned dog, Freyda takes her seat and pouts as Felipe takes his turn lashing out.

"Well good job Northman; you've just screwed me out of an alliance with Oklahoma. You and your little telepath whore will pay dearly for this." Felipe says.

I growl warningly at him and I hear my child doing the same beside me. I see that Pam has pushed Sookie even farther out of harm's way and is now ready to attack with me. I know if we take on Felipe we can easily kill him and with the demons here, Freyda won't have a chance of harming Sookie. I do regret that my love will inevitably witness my true death as Felipe's guards will surely come for me. I mentally communicate with my child to shield Sookie because I can't bear for her to see this. I was right all along; I can't let him live because he's made it very clear that Sookie will be his and suffer tremendously at his hand.

"It's okay honey, I don't care if he wants to call me names." Sookie says from behind me. "You know Felipe; a little bird told me that someone hasn't been paying their taxes to the Authority. There was also talk that said person was engaging in illegal activities, such as selling vampire blood. Now you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" She continued in a menacing tone.

I warn her to back off but the two have another heated exchange before the coward calls for his guards. I know we're all going to be in trouble now and I step forward to grab Felipe before his guards can come. To my surprise though, it isn't the guards that show up but Niall Brigant. He pops in holding a silver sword covered in vampire remains and begins to taunt Felipe. As the faery reads an edict that the Authority passed on Felipe, I start to feel a glimmer of hope. My fierce survival instincts are taking over and my will to live and save my lover are coming back in force.

Felipe makes the fatal mistake of badmouthing Sookie and attempting to grab her only to be caught in midair by me. Why the idiot thought he would get anywhere close to her with me in the room is beyond me but I get a sickeningly sweet gratification as I crush his throat and slam him against the wall. Revenge is a cruel mistress and one I know quite well. Niall's last words on the subject are music to my ears as he announces that the Authority not only sanctions Felipe's true death but they wish for it to be by my own hand.

I praise Freyja for her last minute stay of execution for myself and gladly carry out the sentence. The beast inside me relishes the feel of tearing his limbs from his body and his agonizing screams only make me happier. I want to rip his heart out and bathe in his blood, but I know I must stay in control with Sookie watching on. Only because she is in the room, I end him quickly with a stake when I would have loved to lock him up in my playground downstairs for Pam and me to take our time with. It's no matter; the end result is the same. Felipe is dead, I am King, I will not be marrying anyone but Sookie, and hopefully she will still accept me.

After making sure Freyda understood that I would be more than happy to kill her as well as her children she holds dear, I allow her to leave….for now.

"Eric I'm sorry! I was such a fool, can you forgive me?" Sookie asks wrapping her arms around me.

The feeling of her in my arms again and asking me to forgive her is almost more than I can bear. I thought for sure my life would end in an abyss of sadness without her by my side but now I begin to feel something strange. I feel hope for the first time in a long time. With her, I can make it through anything life throws at us and I fully intend to never let her go again.

Tears are streaming down her face but I know they are out of love and relief, not sadness. She asks our guests to sit down as she retrieves a package from her bag. She hands me a bundle in a beautiful cloth that I have seen long ago; it's Faery cloth and it's only used for special occasions. The wrapping reminds me of when I gave her the ceremonial knife for our bonding and my mind races. I try to keep my joy tamped down because I can't imagine that she would ever do this with me again after the lashing she gave me the first time.

Opening the cloth, my unbeating heart seems to twitch as I gaze down at the dagger. I can tell it's a faery treasure and judging by the symbols on the handle, I'd say it's from the Royal family. As happy as I am I can't help but think that Niall must have his reasons for blessing this union but I can't bring myself to care. All I know is that Sookie is in front of me asking me to renew our bond and our vows. I say the sacred words to her that I should have said the first time I married her and she says her own beautiful vows to me.

When we drink from each other simultaneously, it's nirvana; pure and unadulterated bliss and lust. I can feel my blood making it's way through her body; searching for her heart that belongs to me. Her blood is acting as a repairing elixir and healing the broken pieces of my soul as it pulses through me. We manage to pull away from each other as I feel the first tiny connections of the bond trying to form.

It's the same faint connection I was excited to have after she took my blood in Dallas. I knew from that moment that I never wanted to feel the loss of her inside me again. I would do whatever it took to prove myself to her and heal what had went wrong between us. There was no price too high to pay to keep her and if I had to change things about myself to be the kind of man she deserved, then that's what I was going to do. After all she brought in a lawyer, a demon, a Prince, and the entire Royal Faery guard to save me; it was the least I could do really.

I nodded at Desmond and Diantha and thanked them for all their hard work.

"I will not forget what you have done for me or Sookie. I am in your debt." I said formally to the lawyer.

"It was my pleasure your Majesty. You have always been a fair and gracious client and I would do anything for my Goddaughter." He replied. Sookie threw her arms around him and hugged him tight surprising him in a good way.

"Niall, this is not the first time you have come to Sookie's aid but I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me." It was galling to show so much humility to a faery but truthfully he had saved my life in more ways than one.

"You are welcome vampire. This was all thanks to Sookie; she was willing to do whatever it took to save you. I couldn't bear to see her suffer the way she would without you." He said.

"She is quite amazing isn't she?" I looked down adoringly at her.

"Well she is a Brigant." He said smiling.

"Thank you Grandfather." Sookie said serenely before giving him one of her huge hugs.

"You're welcome my child. I'll be in touch soon." He kissed her forehead and then vanished.

"We must be going as well I'm afraid. I'll file all the necessary paperwork to make the contract null and void and I'll speak to you soon your Majesty." Mr. Cataliades said before leaving with his niece.

We were left standing there in my office with only Pam who was sitting quietly on the couch. I could feel that her emotions were in a jumble as she was happy, relieved, worried, anxious, and confused.

"Come here Pam." I said gently.

She stands and walks to us slowly before bowing in front of Sookie.

"Mistress." She says reverently. "You have saved my Maker and I will be forever grateful to you. I'm glad you're part of the family sister." She kissed her hand and then stood to hug her.

I knew without even looking that Sookie was crying again. It warmed my heart to see them embrace each other with such love and I had to join in. I pulled both of them to me and softly kissed Pam's head before kissing my lover's lips. If I lived another one thousand years I would never forget this moment.

"Well goodnight. I will see you two tomorrow; we have a lot of work to do so try to make it out of the bedroom before dawn." Pam joked easing the mood. She gave me one more small bow before leaving.

I stood in my office silently holding my most prized treasure against me. She was wrapped around my waist as I softly rubbed her back with one hand and stroked her hair with the other. I wanted to devour every inch of her. I wanted to sheath myself inside her warmth, drink her sweet blood, taste her ecstasy on my tongue, and never let her go. If I could surgically attach this beautiful woman to my side it still wouldn't be enough.

"Let's go home." She whispered.

Home. She wants to be with me; by my side, in my heart, in _our_ house. I picked her up easily and walked outside before launching us into the air. She held onto my neck and nuzzled my chest as we flew past the lights of the town to reach the house that once felt so empty and alone. If I had my way, she would stay here with me and turn it into our sanctuary. I didn't care if she wanted to paint the entire house pink with polka dots as long as she was beside me at every dawn and with me when I rose for the evening. To me it was just a house; a nice place to hide from the sun but with her by my side it would be a real home.

No words were needed as I carried her inside and took her downstairs to my bedroom. I layed her down on the bed and gazed at her beauty. Her hair was windblown, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were alive and sparkling. They had looked so dull and defeated the night before at her house, but now the fire was back inside her. I pulled her stilettos off and tossed them aside before rubbing each foot. Once they were well massaged, I moved my hands teasingly up her smooth calves and under her dress to rub her succulent thighs. She was in no way large but rather she had the perfectly soft, rounded body that could only belong to a Goddess such as she was.

I wanted to touch every inch of her and remind myself that she was real and she was mine. The little soft groans she kept making as I caressed her made it hard to withstand ravaging her but somehow I made it through. I pulled away and stood up causing her to pout, but the pout turned into a leer as I unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it down and made quick work of my pants. As much as I admired her form, she made me feel like a God as she took in my body and sighed appreciatively.

Still neither of us said a word as we spoke volumes with our touch. I pulled her to the edge of the bed and kneeled between her legs to slide her panties off. Her heart beat sped up as I pushed her dress up and pulled it off over her head revealing her magnificent breasts that beckoned to me. With all my control I gently ran the back of my hand over her taut nipples and my fangs snapped down. She pulled me to her to kiss her and our tongues danced in harmony for a few moments before I pulled away and planted open mouthed kissed down her neck and across her collarbone. Her head fell back as she moaned in delight and I slipped a finger inside her heat.

Dear God maybe I had died and this was all a dream because I swore right now I was in Valhalla. Her tights walls clamped onto my finger as I pushed another inside her. I looked down mesmerized as she gently moved her hips in rhythm with my fingers. The scent of her arousal was filling the room and my need for her was overwhelming. After trailing a few more kisses down her breasts, I licked her slowly all the way up her hot folds. I growled low and dangerously as her juices hit my tongue. It was the most beautiful mixture of sunlight, honey, and pleasure and it only increased my own arousal.

I picked up speed with my tongue, flicking her just where she likes it as I curled my fingers inside her and rubbed her mercilessly. Her breathing was becoming erratic as well as her heartbeat and just as she hit her orgasm I moved my mouth and sank my fangs into her thigh. She screamed rapturously and pulled my free arm to her face as she sat up and bit into my wrist. I sucked harder on her thigh as the pleasure of her feeding from me drove me wild.

Again I felt the magic of our combined bloods working to heal us and bring us together. I reluctantly stopped drinking and closed her wound before taking too much as she took one last hard draw before releasing my wrist.

"I love you. I'm yours." She murmured looking me straight in the eyes.

"Jag älskar dig min fru. Allt jag är din." (_I love you my wife. Everything I am is yours.)_

We spent hours worshipping each other and reconnecting. For the first time in a long time, I cursed the sun for taking me away from her. I pulled her close to me and held onto her for dear life as I inhaled the scent of my lover. At that moment I hated that I was vampire and I couldn't stay up with her all day and show her how much I adored her. In my last moment of clarity before I died for the day, I heard her whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up. I'll never leave you again."

I fell asleep that morning with a smile on my face and peace in my heart.


End file.
